Brothers Forever
by dragonfyresyren
Summary: sorry everbody i lost my notebook with all my stories in it so i'm starting from scratch
1. prolouge

_**Brothers forever**_

**I do not own king dom hearts i will never own kingdom hearts the only thing of kingdom hearts that i own are the videogames and manga or that result in them. if i did own kingdom hearts well hehehe muahahah lets just say that riku and roxas will get a whole lot more of sora and sora would never be able to sit down again **

* * *

"Hey Kairi, I think I have a problem?" I say to Kairi, my best friend, as we're walking down destiny beach. Today was beautiful, perfect weather if a little cold from the wind and the ocean was a shining force with the setting sun that could never match my eyes.

"Really what is? You know you can tell me anything?"Kairi looks at me expectantly.

"Well I kinda of have a crush and, well, I don't know if they like me back."I explain shyly.

"Who is it Sora? Come on tell me! I'll help you find out! Is it selphi, no wait is it me? Oh I know its Namine right?" she lists all the girls that we know both from the islands and the mainland.

"Um . . . No that's part of the problem Kairi. Promise me you won't get mad at me okay.

"I promise I won't be mad at you Sora you're my best friend." Kairi says looking so unlike her usual that I take her serious

I close my eyes and take a deep breath and I say "Kairi I'm gay." I open my eyes and see Kairi with a stunned look on her face. "geeze Kairi, close your mouth before something flies in. uh oh too late a fly just went in. I joke trying to break the tension of my confession. Kairi wipes the surprise and then she hits me.

"Sora, what the hell! Why didn't you tell me sooner? Wow! I mean wow! your gay really?"Kairi ranted "then that means that –"

"I like guys yeah." I finished for her. "You want to know the really sad thing,"

"What is it Sora?"Kairi asks

"My crush is on Roxas."I whisper.

"Roxas!" Kairi yelped. "Oh my god I'm so sorry sweetie."

"Yeah what kind of sick twisted person falls for their twin brother right?" I silently slip into the sand and me and Kairi just sit and talk until we have to go home. I just hoped that I can avoid any situations that leave me and Roxas alone for any amount of time because I didn't know what I would do to him if we were.

* * *

**hey this is my first fan fic so don't throw stuff at me **

**and yes i know incest but i thought it would be funny oh and please reveiw**


	2. brothers

Sorry I took so long to update my computer went weird and my internet refused to work properly

* * *

"Hey Sora, where you been."Roxas asks as soon as I walk into our room. "I've been waiting for like half an hour."

"Sorry"I turn away as I apologize because he's only wearing a pair of swim trunks and I don't want him to see me blush. "I was at the beach with Kairi."

"Oh, how the water I want to go surfing."

I giggled at that statement because we both know that he has no surfing skills but he keeps trying to impress girls. "the water was a little cold, wear a wetsuit and don't hurt yourself." I tell him.

He starts ruffling through his closet and my eyes slowly travel downward as he searches through the huge pile of clothes on the floor. His spiky blond hair got even more mussed up by his search.

"Hey Sora, are you going to help me find my wet suit or are you going to stand there staring at my ass. Roxas yells. I gulp and look at his face and start to blush because I was staring at his ass.

"Oh sure I'll help,unless you want me to stare at your ass."I reply half joking half not. _wow that was close. I wonder if he knows. _I go to help him search and we find it wedged behind his art stuff.

"Hey Roxas, Sora, whats up."Selphi asks an hour later. We were soaking up sun and eating sea salt ice cream when she Ollet and Namine walk up.

"nothing much I just got done watching Roxas try to surf,again. It was really funny he fell twice, before he got to the water.

"Hey! I did not fall,"Roxas yells. "I'm going to get you for that." I look at him and run and hid behind Namine. " Don't think hiding behind Namine will save you,you runt."

"Roxas no name calling or I'm telling your mother." Namine calmly states. She turns around and looks at me and mouths _I know _and winks_._ I stare at her for a second amazed. "Sora you can come out now Roxas won't hurt you, will you Roxas." she turns back around and gives him a death glare. Roxas gulps and nods.

"Good I don't want to get in trouble with mom for letting a girl get hurt instead of me."I laugh "what

you all know that I can't take my brother even if he just got done with a major wipe out." everyone nods and laughs at that. I take Namines hand and lead her away from the group to Roxas's cat calls.

"What do you mean you know."I ask when we are out of hearing range. I stare at her and wait for an answer.

"Well I notice a lot of things about people when I'm drawing so it was really easy to guess and the way you act around him. It is really sweet Sora I mean its kind of weird but still. Sora you should tell him that you love him. He deserves to know that his brother is in love with him. Don't you think Sora?"Namine asks.

"Well I do love him but he is my brother Namine, you know that but I don't think he will react in a good way you know. I will tell him eventually."I reply.

"Well the sooner you tell him the better he will react you know?" Namine says. She then pulls me in for a hug and we walk back to the group.

* * *

_**So what you think oh and thanks for the reviews even though I only got one**_


End file.
